degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent When You Dream
Main Plot Clare is a big fan of a book series called Fortnight, and starts having “sexy vampire dreams” about Declan. She starts to write fanfiction on the series that is based on her feelings for Declan, and posts them anonymously under the name Madame Degrassi. She continues to do this, even when Holly J stumbles upon her posts (unaware Clare is the one writing them), and shows them to Declan. This almosts stops her from writing, but hen Declan randomly comments about how great Madame Degrassi’s writings are. She steals his jacket but, later on returns it to him and says "she found it back stage". Later In Clare's dream, Declan and Holly J. are fighting and after the fight, he comes up to Clare and says he wants to talk to her, and then kisses her neck. After that she wakes up to find Declan close by her and he asks her if she would like to show him the props she made for the play. and while Declan and Clare are looking at all the props she made for the play he leans down to look at a fake tree, and Clare can't resist her urges anymore and kisses his neck. After maybe less that a half of a second of kissing his neck, she steps back and puts her hand on her mouth in shock of what she just did. Declan says "Did you just kiss my neck?" Clare is silent and then Declan says "God, are you-" and is cut of by Clare saying "Madame Degrassi." Declan is Shocked so he Says "Um..okay..uhh.." or something along those lines and walks away. Later Holly J confronts Clare, Clare confesses and continues to say sorry thats she is a "Pervert" but Holly J says its all a part of puberty, but continues to say that if Clare touches him again, she will destroy her, then Declan walks in and asks if everything is okay, and they both confirm they are. Subplot The other members in the band are busy with finals, so Sav feels lonely these days. Anya seems as though she is already over Sav, so Sav decides after getting very lonely to finally call Anya. He wants to tell her he wants to talk to her and to confesses he still loves her. However, his happy mood changes when he discovers Anya was faking being over him to lure him back in, so Sav ends it with her. He decides to sign up for a music video contest, but the plan backfires when Studz are too busy with finals and ditch practice. All the parts that he did not end up filmimg are replaced with his cat. He decides to do more cat videos in the future. Quotes Clare: "Holly J... Please don't kill me." Peter: "You're totally stalking your ex." Spinner: "I always wanted to be a cop."﻿﻿ Holly J : "If you kiss my boyfriend again, I will destroy you. Clear?" Trivia *This episode marks Wesley Betenkamp 's first apperance. *In this episode Clare gets physically farther with Wesley than she ever had with her Ex- Boyfriend K.C. and her other Ex-boyfriend Eli . Link Watch Innocent When You Dream Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-0.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep917-fli.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-07.jpg vlcsnap-10354824.png vlcsnap-10355378.png vlcsnap-10356225.png vlcsnap-10356574.png vlcsnap-10356621.png vlcsnap-10357521.png vlcsnap-10357842.png books.jpg declanclare.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Crushes Category:Love Triangles Category:Crew Category:Relationships Category:Networks Category:Band Category:Friendships Category:Breakups Category:Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Freshmen Category:Juniors Category:Seniors Category:College